Ansatsu
by Mitsukimaru
Summary: La nueva generación ya ha crecido, muchos se han convertido en Chūnin, Otros cómo los ex-miembros del equipo konohamaru se han convertido en Jōnin. Ahora son ellos los que tienen que salvar a Konoha de los ataques de un nuevo grupo de criminales. ¿El Séptimo hokage muerto?¿Sasuke Traiciona a Konoha de nuevo?. [BoruSara][MitsuOc]
_**–Ansatsu–**_

 _ **–La nueva generación ya ha crecido, muchos se han convertido en Chūnin, Otros cómo los ex-miembros del equipo konohamaru se han convertido en Jōnin. Ahora son ellos los que tienen que salvar a Konoha de los ataques de un nuevo grupo de criminales. ¿El Séptimo hokage muerto?¿Sasuke Traiciona a Konoha de nuevo?. [BoruSara][MitsuOc]–**_

 _ **Mi primer fic, espero no decepcionar a nadie, pero recomiendo que leáis todo antes de divagar, pues no todo es lo que parece. Sin nada más que añadir, nos leemos abajo.**_

 _ **Dato importante: Itachi no está muerto, y tiene una hija llamada Itakara Uchiha.**_

 _ **–Esto es una introducción, el siguiente capítulo será el triple de largo.–**_

 _ **-.-.-.-**_

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Boruto, Mitsuki y Sarada habían aprobado los exámenes Chūnin y se habían convertido en Jōnin gracias al entrenamiento especial al que habían sido sometidos. Orochimaru había sido un gran maestro para los chicos, a pesar de la fama que tenía cómo ex-criminal de rango S. Sus métodos, totalmente legales, habían exprimido hasta el último poder oculto de cada joven. Claro que el Sannin al hacer esto se había deshecho de todo sus delitos pasados, y ahora limpio de pecado podía seguir entrenando a jóvenes Genin para la nueva era que se avecinaba.

En un restaurante se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación, cuyos implicados era un grupo de Jōnin.

–Sin duda, Itakara Uchiha es la más hermosa. Mitsuki es un suertudo.–Boruto miró a su amigo con verdadera envidia. El hijo del Sannin le restó importancia con un gesto de manos.

–Todas las chicas tienen su encanto, no entiendo vuestra repentina curiosidad por posicionar a una de ellas cómo la más hermosa.

–Si, es fastidioso.–Apoyó Shikadai, sentado al lado de Inojin.

–Pero, Hay que admitir que Boruto tiene razón. La prima de Sarada es realmente espectacular. He tenido el placer de dibujar su figura, y he de decir que tiene la mejor figura de entre las féminas de nuestra generación. Aunque Himawari está creciendo muy bien, ¿No crees?.–Boruto agarró a Inojin de la chamarra y lo asesinó con la mirada.

–Ni se te ocurra meter a mi hermana en esto. ¿Entendido?–Inojin asintió enseguida, con una sonrisa inexpresiva, tal y cómo la de su padre. La tarde había pasado entre charletas y Discusiones similirares. Paseando por la ciudad, Sarada y Itakara habían decidido pasar la tarde ayudando cómo voluntarias en el hospital de la ciudad. Chō-Chō se había escaqueado alegando que uno de sus pupilos había comprado una enorme tarta de chocolate por su cumpleaños, y conociendo el vicio de la Akimichi por el chocolate seguramente dejaría sin chocolate a los demás invitados.

Tras tratar a varios pacientes, ambas habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso. Tomaron un par de refrescos de la máquina expendedora, y se habían acomodado en la sala de descanso.

–Parece que tú y Mitsuki afianzan su relación, si no me equivoco–Itakara ladeó el rostro, fingiendo no entender nada.

–¿Afianzar? ¿En que te basas, Sarada?

–No te hagas la tonta, Ayer los vi acarameladitos. "Oh, Mitsuki eres tan lindo"–La chica uchiha se sonrojó ante la imitación barata de su prima.

–Eso jamás ha salido de mi boca, Además yo jamás diría algo así. Mi padre me advirtió sobre mostrar sentimientos tan desvergonzados, hay que ser precavida ante la exhibición emocional.

–Si, Si.

–¿Y tú?–Sarada la miró sin entender.–«Soy Sarada, y soy tan orgullosa que no admitiré en mi vida que me encanta Boruto.»–Sarada hizo acopio de su inteligencia para no caer en una puñalada tan trapera.

–Tsk, A mi boruto no me gusta. Es más, Shikadai es más mono, y mucho más inteligente que ese descerebrado.

–Lo que tú digas, querida prima. Sólo espero que ese descerebrado no encuentre novia antes de que te des cuenta de lo loquita que éstas por él.–Itakara se levantó de su cómodo asiento, ya era hora de terminar con este pequeño descansito.

–Y yo también.–Dijo la Uchiha una vez su prima abandonó la estancia.


End file.
